


Till death do us part

by Wolfofhowlst



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Crossover, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfofhowlst/pseuds/Wolfofhowlst
Summary: A crossover Between The owl house and Beetlejuice, After dying in a house in the Human world the Blights are stuck to stay haunting their new home. Soon after new people move in the adults want them out but the Blight children see it as a chance to try to make befriend the kids moving in, meanwhile Lydia hates her new step family and wishes for her old mother back instead of her new one who has problems with her own daughter Luz. Soon the Blight adults end up summon Beetlejuice as a last attempt to drive the new owners away but he ends up being more trouble than they already have.
Relationships: Alador Blight/Odalia Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Charles Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Emily Deetz & Lydia Deetz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"In times like these, we have no words. We have only each other. Today we come together to mourn the passing of Emily Deetz; devoted wife of Charles, beloved mother to Lydia. Scripture tells us, "Sorrow not, for we do not walk alone." Were the words of the Pastor at the burial as everyone was holding umbrellas as it rained cats and dogs around them as the young now gothic teen walked away from the service. "Too soon, too soon." She said as she removed her umbrella as let her hair get wet as she sang

_**"Y** _ _**ou're invisible when you’re sad** _  
_**Clocks tick and phones still ring** _  
_**The world carries on like mad** _  
_**But nobody sees a thing"** _

She cried a bit before wiping away her tears and continued walking away and laid by a dead tree.

**_"Whispering behind their hands_ **  
**_Lost for kind words to say_ **  
**_Nobody understands_ **  
**_And everyone goes away"_ **

Lydia then started coughing from the cold rain as her father found her and after the service was over she locked herself in her bedroom soon after.

**_"Grownups wanna fix things_ **  
**_When they can’t it only fills them with shame_ **  
**_So they just look away_ **  
**_Is it being greedy to need somebody to see me_ **  
**_And say my name?"_ **

She then began tossing away her colorful clothes and began wearing black for the next week of school she barley talked to anyone and ignored her counselors.

**_"Seems when you lose your mom_ **  
**_No one turns off the sun_ **  
**_Folks carry on, that’s that_ **  
**_You’re invisible when you’re sad"_ **

After a few months of her not getting her grades up and barley talking it only took a dating app, a ring, a bouquet of flowers for Charles to remarry again. "She has a daughter your age you two can get along together." "Sure fine." Lydia replied she hatted her step-sister the second she say her a bright cheerful girl who loved fantasy and the closest thing Lydia could relate to her was Edgar Allan poe poems that she read for the fun of it not to mention her new mother who was basely a clean freak always cleaning away the cobwebs from Lydia's room only for it to pop up again over and over not to mention the many tries to put Lydia in a pink dress to get her out of her mood but it wouldn't matter because she would quikcly turn it black by mixing it with her black clothes and it looked like nothing would change the goth until a simple house move would change the Deetz/Noceda's life forever


	2. The Whole “Being Dead” Thing

_**Connecticut, Winter River** _

  
"Why did we leave and have to stay here?" The youngest Blight asked her parents who simply ignored her question as they struggled to open the door to thier new crooked house as Amity grunted before kicking the door open as it fell off. "This house is beyond our standards but it'll do." Her mother Odalia told her as they walked in as her older twins Emira "Em" and Edric "Ed" shoved her out of the way as they ran inside to explore while Amity walked in with her family's luggage before managing to get it up the stairs to the second floor and the attic where she laid her flat sleeping bag with ease while her older siblings stayed in the bedroom as they began to settle down while they managed to fix the kitchen and soon started eating supper at the table.

"Why did we come here again?" "To feel the normal "Human life" that people always say about here darling." "This sucks." "Watch that tone young lady."

Odalia told her as Amity was hit in the face with mashed potatoes by Emeria and Edric as they laughed. "Can you two stop being nuisances for once!?" "Amity Blight!" Amity then yelled and walked to the bathroom and quickly began putting her hair in a ponytail as secretly began undying her green hair to it's natural brown color as a hand grabbed her. "Now dear no need to be ashamed." Odalia said as she began to comb her daughter's hair as it became long as she walked her back to the dinning room. "Alador dear isn't Amity beautiful with that green color on her?" "Alador simply grunted before saying "Yes." "See everone agrees with that color." "Yeah but..." Odalia then shushed her daughter. "Now i think it's time we all go to sleep how does that sound?" Soon Amity was asleep in her bag thinking about one day standing up to her mother and letting her natural hair color stay the way it was meant to be before she felt the moving of the floorboards. ("We need to fix this place before something bad happens.") she thought to herself and the next after placing her personal items around she heard Emira screaming and Edric laughing Amity knew he pulled the old gum in hair trick as he was struggling to pull it out causing his twin sister to scream even more while Amity put her fingers in her ears to block the sounds. "PULL IT OUT!" "I'm trying!" Edric then pulled the gum out as he fell on the floor as it creaked as he was holding a long piece of gum and a strand of hair. "Oops." Soon Emira then tackled him and started wrestling him to the ground causing the floor to creak as thier parents then came in and separated them. "Now this is not a Blight acts!" Odalia shouted as Amity then walked in making the floor creak even more.

"Ed put gum in my hair!" "You slapped a sticker on my face!" "NOT TRUE!" "Yes it is!" :ENOUGH!" 

Amity screamed before stomping her foot on the floor which then broke causing all four of them to fall to the bottom of the house with a loud CRACK and SPLAT!

**"Well no times like death to make introductions, Ready? OK!."**

Soon after the four of them woke up they were then greeted by a strange man wearing a white and black referee shirt holding a whistle as he blew it with pointy green hair and pale white skin.

_**"Hi! I’ll be your** _ _**guide, I’ll be your G-U-I-D-E to the other side!** _

_**Don’t go to the Netherworld—"**  
_  
"Netherworld?!" All the blights exclaimed. _ **  
  
"Did I say Netherworld? Never mind. I’m the B-to-the-double-E-J-F-Q  
And Jesus, I can’t spell."**_

Soon a group of zombie cheerleader popped up out of nowhere as they cheered.

_**"Hi! He’ll be your guide** _  
_**He’ll be your G-U-I-D-E to the other side!"** _  
  
**_"Let's all get naked!"_ **

"NO!!!" The blights shouted at him.

**_"Eh, worth a try"_ **  
**_I"’m the B-to-the-double-E-T-L-E to the J-U-I-C-E_ **  
**_Yeah!"_ **

"What is going on?!" Odaila said holding her children close to her.

**"I understand that it's a lot to process..."**  
  
**_"But the good news is you and your Kin_ **  
**_Died in your own house_ **  
**_That gives you clause_ **  
**_That means the two of you should stick around"_ **

"I'M DEAD!?" Amity cried out as the twins tightly hugged each other as the stranger continued. **"Yeah but..."**

**_"Lucky for you I dropped by_ **  
**_Yeah, you seem like nice guys=_ **  
**_A little on the Pottery Barn and dry white wine side"_ **

**_"As for me, I’ve been scaring for millennia  
I’m the bio-exorcist  
Giving houses enemas."_ **

He then handed Odailia and Alador business cards which simply read "Say name three times." as they starred at him with confusion.

_**"Flush out all the breathers** _  
_**You can breathe easier** _  
_**Stick with me** _  
_**I’m like a ghost-zombie Jesus!"  
  
** _

"Ghost-zombie Jesus!" The dead cheerleader shouted as the man quikcly had a halo on his head before removing it.

_**"And I do it for the love of it** _  
_**Money? Ah, who gives a shit?** _  
_**I think we’re a perfect fit** _  
_**Come on, let’s make out a bit!"** _

He said pulling Odalia towards him and licking his tongue and groping her before being smacked in the face by her. **"Alright fine!"**

**"It’s the perfect day to die  
‘Cause this guy happened to be passing by  
To give you control of your soul  
Through the whole "being dead" thing!"**

**"Oh yeah!"** Soon the cheerleaders disappeared. **"Well if you need me just say me!"** He yelled before vanishing as a book then fell from the sky as Amity picked it up and saw the title which read as followed _Handbook for the Recently Deceased._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and leave a comment if you want me to add anything special.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love this story it's my first one


End file.
